yugiohfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Πρότυπο:Ombox/doc
This is the or other pages message box meta-template. It is used to build message box templates for pages not covered by , , or . Thus it should not be used for boxes for articles, talk pages, image pages or category pages. This template works almost exactly like and uses the same parameters. Usage Simple usage example: Complex example: Other pages message box types The following examples use different type parameters but use no image parameters thus they use the default images for each type. . }} should perhaps use this type. }} and . }} when shown on "other pages". }} Examples Some examples using the "notice" style: | text = This page documents an English Wikipedia guideline. It is a generally accepted standard that editors should follow, though it should be treated with common sense and the occasional exception. When editing this page, please ensure that your revision reflects consensus. When in doubt, discuss on the talk page. }} Parameters List of all parameters: } / yes | smallimage = none / | smallimageright = none / | smalltext = A shorter message body text. }} type :If no type parameter is given the template defaults to type notice. That means it gets a gray border. image :No parameter = If no image parameter is given the template uses a default image. Which default image it uses depends on the type parameter. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::image = :none = Means that no image is used. imageright :No parameter = If no imageright parameter is given then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::imageright = :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. style :Optional CSS values used by the entire message box table. Without quotation marks " " but with the ending semicolons ;. For example: ::style = margin-bottom: 0.5em; textstyle :Optional CSS values used by the text cell. For example: ::textstyle = text-align: center; text :The message body text. The small parameters small :yes = Makes it a smaller right floating message box. This also makes the default images smaller. Note that any data fed to the smallimage, smallimageright and smalltext parameters is only used if "small=yes". To make it so your template also understands the small parameter you can use this code: ::small = } smallimage :No parameter = If no smallimage parameter is given then this template falls back to use the image parameter. If the image parameter also is empty then a small default image is used. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 30px width is usually about right. For example: ::smallimage = :none = Means that no image is used. This overrides any image fed to image, when "small=yes". smallimageright :No parameter = If no smallimageright parameter is given then this template falls back to use the imageright parameter. If the imageright parameter also is empty then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 30px width is usually about right. For example: ::smallimageright = :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. :none = Means that no right side image is used. This overrides any image fed to imageright, when "small=yes". smalltext :A shorter version of the message body text. If no smalltext parameter is given then this template falls back to use the text parameter. Technical details If you need to use special characters in the text parameter then you need to escape them like this: and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} This template uses the ombox CSS classes in MediaWiki:Common.css for most of its looks, thus it is fully skinnable. This template calls which holds most of the code for , while itself does parameter preprocessing. Internally this meta-template uses HTML markup instead of wiki markup for the table code. That is the usual way we make meta-templates since wiki markup has several drawbacks. For instance it makes it harder to use parser functions and special characters in parameters. The default images for this meta-template are in png format instead of svg format. The main reason is that some older web browsers have trouble with the transparent background that MediaWiki renders for svg images. The png images here have hand optimised transparent background colour so they look good in all browsers. Note that svg icons only look somewhat bad in the old browsers, thus such hand optimisation is only worth the trouble for very widely used icons. See also Category:Wikipedia metatemplates